


Marry the night

by Nexuzu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, mentions of mikorei, sarurei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexuzu/pseuds/Nexuzu
Summary: After killing Mikoto, Reishi doesn't act like his usual self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sarurei fic - seme!Saruhiko, uke!Reishi. Also, English is not my mother tongue; please excuse any errors on my part.

* * *

 

"Okay, everybody out, now!" Saruhiko barked.

Awashima shot him an incredulous look.

"What are you going to do?"

"We have to stop treating him like he's made of china."

"Fushimi!"

"I know what I'm doing," he said confidently, almost arrogantly.

Seri sighed and motioned to the other blue clansmen with a hand signal to follow her.

"Don't make it worse," she warned him in a quiet voice, before she left.

Saruhiko scowled and without knocking, let himself into the captain's private quarters. He found his superior staring blankly at the wall.

Just a plain white wall.

"What a fascinating way to spend free time," he commented sarcastically. "So... any brilliant ideas how to save yourself from death?"

Probably his aversion to diplomacy could be useful for once...

_Or not_ , he thought grimly, when Munakata spared him only a fleeting glance.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"It has nothing to do with you. Besides, you are exaggerating."

Saruhiko tsked and sat next to the captain on a stylish comfortable sofa.

_Should he not sit on something more like a fakir's bed of nails instead?_ he thought.

Despite himself, he giggled.

"Are you all right, Fushimi kun?" Munakata rose his elegant eyebrow. The shadow of concern crossed his face.

"I'm having a nervous breakdown, because you're hell-bent on killing yourself one way or another," Saruhiko deadpanned.

That earned him nothing, but a small amused smile from the captain.

"You should go, I... I'll be fine."

"And I don't fucking believe you!" the younger man snapped. "Everyone is worried sick about you! Do we even matter to you?"

"I can't help how I feel right now," Reishi's voice hardened. "It'll pass. Now, I just need some peace and quiet."

"You just need a good fuck to snap out of it."

"Excuse me...?"

"Oh, come on. Don't play the shocked virgin with me. I know the Red King did you regularly."

"Fushimi kun..." Something dangerous flickered in Munakata's violet eyes.

"I'm not going to sugar coat the truth! You're disappearing from this world. I can't let that happen! Do you hear me you fucking asshole? I was waiting for so long for you to notice me... damn you!"

Saruhiko's pale face reddened, when he realized he had said too much.

"Are you implying... you harbour romantic feelings to me?" Reishi's voice was coloured with bewilderment. Like it was the last thing he expected to hear.

"You don't believe me," Fushimi stated flatly.

"It's difficult for me to treat this seriously considering the circumstances."

"Bad timing," Saruhiko agreed. "Anyway, you should know me better. I don't say things I don't mean. And I wasn't offering a pity fuck. The healing power of sex sounds more accurate."

Reishi stifled the smile threatening his lips.

"It was something more than just casual sex between Mikoto and I."

Fushimi had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"We cared about each other deeply. It was... almost love."

"Almost?"

"I felt and still feel guilty for not being able to fully reciprocate his feelings. I tried but for some reason I couldn't. He used to call me jokingly 'the ice princess'. By the way, I suggest you keep this part of information to yourself Fushimi-kun."

Saruhiko smirked and Reishi rolled his eyes.

"Back to the topic, we were close and when I had to kill him, I realized... I didn't exactly know what to feel. Of course," he added quickly, "I experienced things like sadness, regret and helplessness at that particular moment but soon after that it numbed me into a kind of indifference."

"You went into shock. It's a normal reaction to an abnormal situation."

"I thought the same, but some part of me knew there was always something wrong with me" he sighed. "I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged."

"Are you a fan of Miley Cyrus??"

"Who's this?"

"Forget I even asked... Ok, so, there is nothing wrong with you," Fushimi stated.

His hand reached Reishi's hair, twirling a lock around his fingers. The other man made no protest, he even leaned a little into him.

"You realized you're not perfect, the same like a rest of the world."

"I've never claimed to be perfect," Munakata said stiffly.

"Well, the way I see it, your subconscious demanded it from you. That's why you couldn't fully committed yourself to relationship with Mikoto, living in constant fear about making the smallest mistake. Rationally you knew he wouldn't care, but it was stronger than your free will. When he died, your whole world came crashing down. Not only you lost the man you loved, but also you had to face your inner demons."

"I feel like I'm falling into the abyss," Munakata whispered.

"It's just an illusion but it tastes like a truth. I won't let you sink further into depression!" This time Fushimi grabbed a handful of Reishi's hair and jerked his head painfully.

"It hurts!" the older man hissed.

"Good! Maybe, it'll help wake you up. But you are too deep in your own misery, aren't you?"

"It's my life so fuck off!"

"Oh, no so much a polished gentleman anymore? Just a pissed of guy. It's healthy, you know?" Fushimi smiled teasingly.

"What a freak like you can know what is healthy and what's not!" Reishi blurted out angrily.

Hurt flashed in Fushimi's eyes, but it only lasted a moment.

"Well, it looks like only a freak can relate to the other freak," he commented tonessly.

"I'm sorry," Munakata said in much more controlled voice. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right. I'm a freak. I was being like that probably since my father first time laid his eyes on me, just after I was born. He cursed me from the start. I tried for so long to make myself 'normal'. I was hoping Misaki could make me normal, that his friendship could cure me, but it only helped on the surface. I've read lots of psychological books, so I could understand myself and guess what? I’ve gained greater understanding of myself, but the thing is it's not enough. We just all have to accept what we really are with all the ugliness that is a part of us."

"There is nothing ugly about you, you're just frayed at the edges. But apart from that your brilliance never ceases to amaze me," Reishi murmured.

"Why thank you, and you know what? You're not that bad yourself," his third in command said amusingly.

He was observing his superior body language. When the younger man was slightly aggressive, Munakata put a distance between them, but now, he again slowly started approach him, as if he needed to be close to the other.

Still, there was a hesitation in his eyes, when Saruhiko put his hand on Reishi's thigh and started to caress it.

"I'm not taking you by force," Fushimi said teasingly. "You need to give me your permission to go any further... It's up to you."

"You wouldn't be able to take me against my will," Munakata snorted.

"After what you've done to your body, the last couple of months, barely eating and sleeping, but brooding all the time... You're weak Munakata," Fushimi whispered into his ear, causing the other man to shiver. "I can't let my king to be weak. And, I'd never hurt you..."

Reishi looked into his eyes.

There were full of need and hunger.

He felt a surge of anxiety.

But at the same time, he was also intrigued by the what-if scenario.

"Make love to me Saruhiko." His voice sounded nervous, and he hated it.

"Or I could just fuck you without any finesse," the younger man evidently tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes, that would be even better," Reishi allowed with a small smile.

Immediately Fushimi's lips captured his own.

Mikoto's kisses were always hard and demanding, but also hot and passionate.

Saruhiko's were gentler but also domineering, slightly cooler but uniquely delicious.

He barely registered taking off their clothes.

_I’m still balancing between two worlds._

_A smothering feeling of unreality clouds my mind._

_But… I’m alive._

_I know that everything around me is real._

_Saruhiko, this room, myself, even if my senses are dulled and tell me otherwise._

_I need…_

“Don’t think too much.”

Reishi moaned, when Saruhiko bit his neck. It’ll be bruise for sure, but he didn’t care.

_At least I’ll have a physical proof that this night really happened._

_Not just my imagination but…_

“Stop with that fucking escapism!” This time Fushimi slapped him hard on a buttock. “I demand your undivided attention!”

“Ouch!” Reishi groaned. “Fine, but don’t expect me to say – yes master.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Fushimi smiled devilishly. “Now, be a good boy and spread your lovely legs for me.”

“It’s kind of turn off,” Munakata complained.

“It’s not, and do what I say, unless you want me to spank you again.”

“Sadist,” the bluette said hardheartedly.

Fushimi turned his focus to explore Munakata’s body, his hands mapping over his lover’s alabaster hips, narrow waist. Reishi was beautiful, especially at this moment.

Naked, vulnerable and unintentionally alluring.

Saruhiko knew that his superior was sexually experienced. Suoh and he weren't exactly discreet about their relationship. However, after withdrawing from the real world for a couple of months, he seemed so lost and passive.

Suddenly, he started responding eagerly to Saruhiko’s ministrations.

"Want you," he panted into his lover’s ear, "to really mess me up."

Fushimi stilled for an instant, as if Reishi had surprised him. However, he quickly recovered and with renewed vigour continued to touch and caress his body. His superior trembled, when he licked the stiff peak of his nipple.

“Need… need you in me. Now,” Reishi mumbled mindlessly.

“How impatient… thought, I could play with you much longer.”

“Shut up…”

Fushimi laughed darkly.

“Saliva as a lube? Unless you have…”

“It’s fine. Just hurry.”

The younger man put two fingers into his lover’s mouth. Munakata looked mesmerising as well as obscene like that.

Fushimi’s cock hardened almost painfully at the sight.

He removed his hand and forced slick fingers into Reishi’s rectum, opening his tight hole up.

The older man shuddered, but made no sound.

“Should I slow down?”

“There’s no need.”

“Okay then…”

Saruhiko was more than ready to claim the bluette. He positioned himself between his parted thighs and thrust into him, deep and hard.

Reishi gasped in pain, but strangely it made him feel alive again.

His lover seemed to understand it and didn’t stop moving inside him.

The long, almost brutal strokes matched the fierce rhythm of his heart.

Munakata could feel hot sensations spreading through his body. Soon the pressure building inside him was almost unbearable.

“I’m so close…” he murmured feverishly and only seconds later he erupted with wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. Fushimi exploded in him, at the same time.

“You belong to me now,” Saruhiko whispered into his ear.

_Is that a threat or a promise?_

_It doesn't matter either way._

_He’s right._

Reishi’s eyelids grew too heavy and he drifted into sleep.

 

THE END


End file.
